teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Guessed
"Party Guessed" is the ninth episode of Season Two of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the twenty-first episode of the series overall, and premiered on July 23, 2012. Synopsis Peter appears to Lydia in her dreams and convinces her to do something "special" for her birthday party this year, which just happens to fall on the full moon. Meanwhile Derek makes certain that his pack of new wolves are restrained for their first full-moon. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Stephen Lunsford as Matt Daehler *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd Co-Starring *Brian "Phoenix" Trapp as Drag Queen *Mike Crowley as Kid *Shantal Nyree Rhodes as Danielle Uncredited *David Elson as Kanima *Fred Cruz as Sean Body Quotes :Scott: Stiles, look at me. Drink the water. Stiles, drink it. Something's happening, and I need you to sober up right now. Come on, Stiles. :Danielle: What do you think you are doing? You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it. :Scott: You can do better? :Danielle: I can do best, boy. Whoo! :him in the pool :Danielle: How do you feel? :Stiles: Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl. :Danielle: He's sober. ---- :Matt: Photographers call them candids. :Allison: Well, police officers call it stalking. ---- :Allison: Lydia We've completely ignored her for the past two weeks. :Scott: She's completely ignored Stiles the past 10 years. :Stiles: I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar. ---- :Stiles: Are you going to apologize to Allison or what? :Scott: Why should I apologize? :Stiles: Because you're the guy. It's like what we do. :Scott: I haven't done anything wrong... :Stiles: Then you should definitely apologize. See, whenever a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong. ---- :Lydia: Leave me alone. :Peter: Unfortunately I can't. At least not yet. :Lydia: Are you real? :Peter: Interestingly, that question can also be answered, not yet. ---- :Stiles: Something's got to go right here. I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired. You're gonna be held back in school. I'm in love with a nutjob... If on top of all that, I gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face! :Scott: Jackson Don't stab yourself in the face. ---- :Stiles: So whoever controls the kanima really hates the swim team? Soundtrack *All Eyes On You - St. Lucia *Will I Ever Dance Again - Stepdad *Money Shot - Mustard Pimp with Jimmy Ur... *Baby Baby Baby - Make The Girl Dance *Ready 2 Go - Martin Solveig & Kele *Calling (Lose My Mind) Edit Ryan Tedder - Sebastian Ingrosso & Alesso feat. Ryan Tedder *Animals (feat. Holly MIranda) (Modern Machines Remix) - Creep *Radio Techno Allah - Mustard Pimp *Antidote - Swedish House Mafia & Knife Party *Sleepwalking (feat. Linche) - Photek *Angels - Adrian Lux Category:Season Two Episodes